User blog:Numbuh424/Super Smash Bros.
This is just a brief idea of if SSB and PSAS ever crossed-over with one another, who would be rivals and why. Warning not everyone will necessarily make it into my list here, I'm just putting down who I could think of at the time and I'm only counting characters who have been confirmed in either game up until now. Mario vs Sackboy: 'Both of these two are the current mascot of their respective gaming systems, Mario for Nintendo as a whole and Sackboy for at least the PS3 if not the PlayStaion as a whole, and are the stars of their own multiplayer platforming games. Both have also appeared in multiple spin-off title which include a dance-based game and an arcade racer as well as having appeared on every hand-held console of their respective company. 'Link vs Jak: 'They are the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, pointy-eared protagnists of their own action/adventure games as well as being viewed as a mascot of their systems. Also both at some point have been a silent protagonist, Link always while Jak was only one in his first game appearance, and relied on their partners to do the talking for them, Link with Navi/Tatl/Madna/etc. and Jak with Daxter. Both are also destined heroes with some tie to time-travel, Link is the hero of time and Jak was sent back in time as a child only to return to the time he was sent back as an adult. 'Donkey Kong vs Spike: This one is pretty basic, DK was originally portrayed as an Ape who escaped his owner, Mario/Jumpman, and went on a rampage while trying to prevent himself from being captured while Spike's goal is to round up all the renegade Apes to prevent them to taking over the planet. R.O.B. vs Ratchet: R.O.B. is very similar to Ratchet's partner Clank, in that being a Robotic Operating Buddy he would help you in the real world get through obstacles in the game Gyromite similar to how Clank assists Ratchet in their series on his adventures. Also putting that Wrench wielding, mechanic hero up against a robot just feels right. Samus vs Kat: 'Both had some method of controlling the effect of gravity on them, for Samus it's the gravity suit which allows her to move underwater by applying the same amount of Gravity on her there that she has on land and the Screw Attack which allows her to jump in mid air to reach higher platforms or clear gap while Kat has her cat Dusty who give her full control over the direction and force of gravity on her. Both are also strong, blonde heriones of few words (discounting Other M) who battle against aliens. 'Pikachu vs Cole MacGrath: 'These two have a very close association with electricity, Pikachu being an electric type Pokemon and Cole being a Conduit, as well as the colors red and blue, with red and blue being the first two pokemon games released outside of japan and red and blue being the associated colors of evil and good cole respectively. Both their games also deal with a good deal of choice, Pokemon in the pokemon that you use and the attacks you teach them and inFamous in the moral decisions you must make. 'Sheik vs Raiden: 'Both of them are quick, flexable and ninja-like combatants whose faces are obscured for the most part, Raiden's by mechanical components and Shiek's by her mask. Both are also the secondary playable protaganists in their respective series, Zelda was playable in two CDi games and in Spirit Tracks while Raiden is playable in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. 'Snake vs Sly Cooper: 'Both are stars of their own stealth-based game series. They also use different packing containers to hide themselves from enemies, a box of Snake and a Barrel for Sly. Both can also cotanct other members of their team through a system that shows up on screen as their face speaking to the face of their contact. 'Pit vs Kratos: 'These two are both protaganists of video games series with close ties to Greek mythology, Kid Icarus and God of War. They both also primary fight with dual blades of similar design and have at one point worked for a God or Goddess, Pit with Palutina and Kratos for Ares. Both have assorted weapons that also have ties to Greek lore. 'Fox McCloud vs Emmett Graves: 'Both are the protaganists of sci-fi inspired games that have a game that has a mixture of ground-based combat and air/space based combat, Star Fox: Assault and Starhawk respectively. Both also come from a series that begins with the word Star and ends with the name of an animal, Fox and Hawk respectively. 'Princess Peach vs Fat Princess: Aside from both being fairly ditzy blonde princesses in pink dresses, both also have a close association with cake. Cake is what Peach rewards Mario with for saving her from Bowser and cake is also the food that Fat Princess is obsessed with. Ike vs Nariko: 'Both are very strong combatants who primarily use blade-based weaponry. Both also have primarily orange-colored weapons and attacks as well as possessing a giant blade, Ragnell for Ike and the Heavenly Sword for Nariko. Both can also be seen as being a bit of a loner. 'Wario vs Sweet Tooth: 'Pretty simple both are over-weight and quirky yet melicious villains of a series, Mario and Twisted Metal, who also happen to be the Mascot character of their own series, Wario Land/Ware and Twisted Metal again. 'Ness vs PaRappa: 'Both are the protaganist of a game series that began on the first console of their repective systems, the NES and PSX, that had a sequel on the next system after it, PaRappa the Rapper 2 on PS2 and Mother 2/Earthbound on the SNES, then the next game released after that was years later on a hand-held console, PaRappa PSP and Mother 3 on GBA, and their hasn't been a new game in either series since those games. Both also wear red hats. 'Wolf vs Radec: 'Both are villians who go against team or side, in this case Star Fox and the ISA. Both are expert fighters using a selection of different weapons that range from long distance to close range. 'Mewtwo vs Evil Cole: 'These two are both characters who can be viewed as villains, but are not truly evil and the events of their lives caused them to be the way they are, Mewtwo's dark past and creation and the player's moral decisions for Cole. Both have also displayed telepathic abilities, the ability to move object without touching them, electric attacks (which Mewtwo can learn in the games), and both call themselves the most poweful member of their species (Pokemon and Conduits, respectively). 'Bowser vs Big Daddy: Both of these two are usually seen as either villains or neutral characters in their respective series, Big Daddies are normally neutral but crazier ones are villainous while Bowser is the main villain of the Mario series but in games like Mario Kart and some RPGs he's on more neutral grounds. However there are rare examples of both being viewed as heroes, Bowser is a chosen hero in Super Paper Mario and Subject Delta is a hero is Bio-Shock 2. They are also very large and physically imposing charaters who have very slow yet powerful moves in their respective platform brawlers. 'Ice Climbers vs Nathan Drake: '''These characters both come from games that inovolve explorations of fairly harsh environments, A mountain/Glacier for the ice climbers and varying location for drake. Both series also have games that involve a frozen region that the characters trek through, Ice Climbers and Uncharted 2, and both series have a focus on climbing. The games also involve a lot of weapon based gameplay, the Ice Climbers hammer and the guns and explosion in the TPS and multiplayer modes of Uncharted. 'Kirby vs Toro: 'Both are cute mascot type characters who have been around since the first generation of their respective systems and have had a game every related system since. Both also have the ability to change for outfits and by doing so gain new abilities. They also have pink circles on their cheeks and communicate without displaying true speech, Kirby just making reaction noises and Toro makes cat sounds. 'Marth vs Dante: 'These two are both master swordsman who both wield special blade, Falchion for Marth and Rebellion for Dante. Both have also been the main character for a series with multiple games, Marth being one of few Fire Emblem characters to be the lead in multiple games in that series and Dante with Devil May Cry, who have recently been given redesigns and reboots/remakes, in Shadow Dragons and DMC respectively. They were also both the stars of their own anime for a short time. 'Toon Link vs Sir Daniel Fortesque: 'Both are knights/sword-wielding warriors who can't be heard speaking (both can speak but Link's side of the conversation is never shown as is consistant with his role as a silent protagnist and Daniel can only mumble) and carry a large arsenal of weapons (bow and arrow, sword and shield, potions, bombs, etc.) and magic. Daniel comes from a medieval time period and Toon Link comes from an ambiguous time period with heavy medieval elements. They also fight against evil wizards (Ganondorf/Vaati and Zarok). Both of their games also have a cartoony feel while still having serious or dark moments. 'Captain Falcon vs Heihachi Mishima: '''The two are both very quick yet very stronger fighters who can gather their strength into a single fist to unleash a devastating punch. Both also have a reputation for having very over-the-top personalities (FALCON PUUUUUNCH and several a Heihachi endinds support this). They have also both appeared in anime based off their respective series but were not the main characters of said anime (Captain Falcon was a major supporting character on F-Zero: GP Legend and Heihachi was the main villain of Tekken: The Motion Picture). More to come as I think of them, tell me what you think of my reasonings and if you want to you can help out by pairing up characters who I haven't mentioned yet (though Kirby is avaiable) so long as you explain your reasonings. Thank you. Voice Actors Category:Blog posts